typically, anemia of chronic renal failure results in reduced erythrocyte production due to diminished kidney erythropoietin (EPO) secretion. EPO is produced by the kidneys in response to renal delivery of oxygen and its principal site of action is the erythroid lineage in the bone marrow. It regulates the proliferation and differentiation of erythroid precursor cells allowing for adequate erythrocyte production. Clinical trials of replacement therapy in patients with end-stage renal disease have established that erythropoietin can correct anemia in these patients by enhancing erythropoiesis.
The ability to enhance erythropoiesis resulting from or independent of chronic renal failure is considered an attractive therapy for anemias, cytopenias, and other conditions with depressed erythrocyte production.
It would be desirable to provide compounds which allow for the enhancement of erythropoiesis.
As disclosed herein it has unexpectedly been discovered that certain selected thieno[2,3-b]pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyridin-3-ones are effective in enhancing erythropoiesis in mammals, including humans.